1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply switch apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In a server, there is a power supply unit (PSU) to supply power to a number of parallel loads at the same time. Commonly, positive terminals of the loads are electrically connected together by power cables, and negative terminals of the loads are electrically connected together by power cables. However, when the server is tested, the power cables need to be manually connected to and disconnected from the positive terminals and negative terminals of the loads many times, which increases wear on the parts involved, increases chance of operator error, and is labor intensive and therefore costly.